


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by Finalprophecy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, kate marsh is alive, max doesn't have time travel powers, nathan is angsty but was otherwise forced into helping jerfferson, she just does everything right!, so no storm, warren helps!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalprophecy/pseuds/Finalprophecy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren jumps at the chance to help Max anyway he can... which leads him directly to Nathan's door... with cookies. Which in hindsight, MIGHT not have been the best idea in the world. This get's him into trouble as he maybe puts his nose where he shouldn't, but what can he say. He always was a softy. And maybe helping Nathan Prescott is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had head-butted and kicked Nathan Prescott in the stomach and it felt… not as great as he thought it was going to. He thought he’d be elated but he just felt… super bad.

“So where are you going? I should stick with you guys.” He kind of didn’t want to be alone right now. He felt kind of embarrassed and guilty. His whole body felt hot and cold at the same time. He knew that if he sat alone in his room it would eat him up inside.

“Um maybe … you better…” Max looked at Chloe, searching for a nice way to let Warren down. 

“Warren, me and Max have to do this on our own. No offence.” In her defense Chloe did look guilty.

“It’s cool. Whatever I can do to help.” He understood he really did. That didn’t mean he WANTED to be left out, but he understood. He’d do whatever Max needed. Even if he helped her a little it’d be enough. 

“What you can do is find out any information you can about Nathan’s father.” 

“I’m on it. Between the snow and eclipse, I’m assuming the apocalypse is around the corner.” And he truly did. The weather anomalies. The dying animals. That missing girl, Rachel. Kate’s attempted suicide. Max’s strange behavior. There was something way bigger than him happening here. He intended to find out what was going on, and he knew where to start.

“And thank you, seriously. I’ll call you later.”

“You better I’m feeling pretty alpha now.” Warren tried to smile walking backwards towards the boy’s dorm.  
He didn’t.

That is how he found himself in front of Nathan’s door… with a plate of cookies and hand raised about to knock. 

Yeah he knew it wasn’t the best idea, but he felt bad and wanted to apologize, and who else would know about Nathan’s dad than Nathan himself. Two birds, one very big bad idea stone. 

He wished this was a video game so he could Buff himself in preparation for what he was sure was going to be a battle, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this. Nathan had just seemed… defeated the way he broke down. It wasn’t right. It was too easy. Nathan was stronger than that. Something had to be up. Nathan took his gun with him back to his room but didn’t even pretend he was going to use it. Just made a halfhearted threat his family was going to get them. Actually maybe he should be more worried that he had a gun. 

Well he probably wouldn’t use it on him… probably. 

No, besides he’d butter him up with cookies and then seduce the information right out of him. Well… maybe not, but he could try.

Warren had just steeled himself to knock when the door flew open. 

“I can hear you fucking breathing outside my door. Leave” And as Nathan angrily tried to slam the door shut Warren took this opportunity to shove his foot in between the door so it just bounced off his shoe and smacked Nathan in the chin. 

“Oh MY GOD. I’m so sorry I didn’t mea-“

“Shut up!” Nathan growled out clasping his jaw with his bruised fingers. Warren almost dropped the cookies as Nathan shoved him away and stumbled inside his room backwards.  


Warren took this time to shuffle in the room setting down the cookies on a nearby couch. He immediately ran over to see the damage. He tried to tip Nathan’s chin up gently to see better in the poor lighting before being swat away by Nathan whose face was pinker than before. 

‘He must be pissed. Well great this is going just swimmingly. You come here to apologize for trying to beat the shit out of him and end up hurting him more.’ Warren thought bitterly. 

“Uh… cookies?” Warren says dumbly as he grabs them and pushed them towards Nathan.

Nathan looks like he’s going to smash the whole plate, cookies and all, on the floor before he thinks better of it and shoves one in his mouth.  


“Why are you here?” Nathan asks, brushing the crumbs off his mouth with his hand.

“I… wanted to apologize. That was really out of line and I feel really bad about it.”

Nathan laughed.

“What? You afraid of what the Prescotts gunna do to you?”

“What? No! I don’t care about your stupid family. I know this is a new concept to you, but I just felt bad. Not because I thought I was going to get in trouble.”

“I pulled a gun on you” 

Warren froze at that. He did. Or rather he had pulled a gun on him. But still he shouldn’t have kicked him when he was down. At that point the danger was gone. That was low of Warren and just because Nathan would doesn’t mean it was right.

“Were you really going to use it? Would you have really killed us?” Warren’s voice was soft. 

Nathan paused at that, he looked around the room considering something. 

“No. I just wanted to scare you. That gun is meant for someone else.” 

“Who?” Warren wanted to know. Who had Nathan Prescott scared enough he needed a gun. 

“None of your fucking business.” 

Ah. Warren had expected that. 

Nathan grabbed another cookie and plopped on his bed. “We done here?”

“N-No!” Warren stuttered out, as he moved towards the bed though, his sneaker caught on his shoelace and he tumbled forward. Planting him face first right on to Nathan. 

Warrens face smacked into Nathan’s stomach with his whole weight which was both not pleasant for Warren’s bruised up face, and apparently not pleasant for Nathan either as he let out a loud “Uhg”

Oh yeah. Nathan’s ribs… where Warren had kicked him. Warren suddenly felt very bad again and in one of the stupidest moments of his life he wanted to see how bad he had hurt him.

That’s how he found himself tucking his fingers in Nathan’s shirt and glid it up, his fingers grazing the skin, to the boy’s ribs. 

They DID have bruises on them. Ugly purple and red blooming in spots. Warren went to touch them.

Nathan snatched his wrist with a hard grip. 

Oh yeah, Nathan. Warren had kind of forgotten who he was dealing with, and was surprised he’d even let Warren get this far without punching him in the face. 

As Warren looked up to meet Nathan’s gaze though, the other boys face was red and he was breathing hard. His hand was clutching Warren’s shoulder like his life depended on it. His eyes held an icy air about them but he honestly just looked more confused than mad. 

“S-sorry!” Warren squeaked. 

Nathan looked like he had finally had enough as he quickly stood up and pushed Warren off his lap causing him to tumble off the bed and onto the floor. 

Warren grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Well, maybe he COULD seduce the information out of him. Who knew he had it in him. No, no he wasn’t… actually going to do that. He kind of had the feeling Nathan gets played a lot. Used for his money and all that. I mean Nathan was still a dick but… Warren didn’t want to add to that if he could help it. 

Nathan was just turned away from Warren standing with his hand in his hair. He suddenly turned around. “What did you come here for?” Now he was mad. 

“I- just wanted to see if you were okay. Honestly." Warren said as he stood up to meet Nathan’s eyes.

“I’m FINE.” 

Warren flinched. 

Nathan suddenly walked over to the couch that was slightly pulled from the wall. Warren thought he was just going to correct it but he pulled it out further with desperation. He looked like he was looking for something maybe his keys?

“Those BITCHES took my SHIT.”

Oh. Oh maybe he’s referring to Max and Chloe. That would explain why he was so pissed at them in the first place, but it didn’t matter. Warren would defend Max as best he could. Max wouldn’t take anything without reason.

“Are you su-?”

“THEY TOOK IT, AND NOW I’M DEAD! GET OUT!” 

Nathan stalked over to Warren and shoved him roughly to the door. Warren took an apology cookie from the plate, as Nathan pushed him even harder, just to spite him. 

“You don’t know anything about me! Fuck you… You should have killed me. I would have been better off.” And with that Nathan gave Warren one last shove and shut the door. 

Warren could hear him locking it and then judging by the loud bangs, pushing something over.

Warren slowly took a bite of the stolen cookie as he stared at Nathan’s door.

Well that was weird as fuck. What did he mean dead? He was obviously being dramatic? Right? He did have that gun though…

As Warren chewed he remembered something.

He forgot to ask about Sean Prescott.


	2. Chapter 2

So, on the list of things Warren thought he was going to be doing tonight… dragging Nathan’s drugged body down the hallway wasn’t one of them. I mean he… hadn’t… been the one to drug Nathan. But like neither had Nathan been the one to drug himself. If that made any sense. Which he was pretty sure no one would believe him had anyone seen him. Where even was everybody? 

Oh. Right. The Vortex party. The one Warren had been late to go to and so when he finally stepped foot out of his dorm room it was just in time to hear Nathan yelling in his room.  


Like screaming. And then he got really quiet. And that fucking worried Warren okay? Especially after their little chat earlier. SO like he bursts into Nathan’s room hoping to everything that Nathan is okay, because even if he’s a grade A walking disaster and ruder than a Viking he didn’t wish DEATH on him. 

And so that is how he finds himself face to face with JEFFERSON a syringe in one hand, shoved in Nathan’s neck, and a fist full of Nathan’s dirty blond hair in the other.  


To say it was awkward was putting it lightly.

So, I mean, Warren just kind of flips, because not cool Jeffershit. Not cool. And like maybe this explains a lot of things that have been going on. With Max, with Kate, with Chloe, and Rachel. And now… with Nathan. But he really doesn’t have time to let any of that sink itself in, because he is lunging at Mark Jefferson.

He topples on top of him, knocking the syringe out of his hand, and poor Nathan just kind of flops on the carpet barely conscious and rolls over. Warren hoped, for the first time in his life, that Nathan was okay and would make it out of this unscathed. 

Jefferson, who was very surprised at all this, because he couldn’t fathom someone accidently forgetting their phone and having to go back to get it just in time to hear all this shit go down? Or was he so full of himself that he thought all this would go down without a hitch? Jefferson finally goes into action, anger radiating off of his usual cool features. He reaches behind him, retrieving the gun he was hiding. 

The same one Nathan was waving around earlier when he confronted Max and Chloe about snooping in his dorm. The same one Warren had kicked from his hand before he kicked him in the stomach. The same one Nathan had to protect himself from someone. Well Warren supposed he knew who that someone was now, but he supposed it wouldn’t matter if he got his fricken head blown off. 

So Warren slams both his hands into Jefferson’s wrist. Knocks it back, hard, onto the floor, but of course since lady luck was NOT on his side tonight the gun stayed firmly in Jefferson’s hand and he whipped the butt of it into Warren’s face. Warren fell off of the teacher and toppled back onto the floor from the force of it. THAT kind of put him at a disadvantage as Jefferson jumped up and had the high ground. 

OH. And a fucking gun pointed at his face. 

Warren, desperate at this point because who fucking WOULDN’T be, slams his foot as hard as he can into Jefferson’s erm… groin region. THAT finally gets Jefferson to double over and Warren takes this time to jump up and slam his knee hard into Jefferson’s nose. A deafening crack fills the room. He hope he broke the damn thing.

Warren grabs the discarded gun off the floor and points it at him with shaking hands. 

“Mr. Graham I can explia-”

“Save it. Leave or I’ll shoot you.” Warren’s voice cracks and he hates it.

Jefferson just smiles ominously. Blood running down his stupid face and into his mouth, making him seem even more sinister as his eyes turn darker.

“No one will believe you. Nathan attacked me. Killed you. And then killed himself.” Jefferson says with certain.

“Bullshit.” Warren shouts shaking the gun at him having ENOUGH of this lunatic already. 

“He was mentally unstable. Me, being the wonderfully sane, caring teacher I am, came to check on him. Where I found him standing over your dead body. I barely got away before he shot himself in the head.”

“SHUT UP” He was trying to get to him. He knew it. Trying to get him worked up so he’d be distracted enough to get the upper hand again. So Warren shot him in the leg.  


Jefferson had clearly not been expecting that. 

He fell down grunting loudly but still he laughed through teeth that where stained red. “Maybe I underestimated you. But it doesn’t matter. If I die you’ll go to jail. All this will be pinned on you.” With one last ditch effort he leaped for Nathan.

Quickly, but with trembling fingers, Warren knocked the gun as hard as he could against the back of his head before he could reach him. Jefferson crumpled down to the ground immediately. Warren, not one to take any chances, gave him a swift kick in his already broken nose and tied him up with some duct tape that was too conveniently sitting out on Nathan’s bed not to make Warren’s stomach flip and threaten to lose the pizza he had for lunch. He immediately pulled out his phone and called the only one he could at the moment. Max.

“Warren? Good. Have you seen Nathan?” Max voice was breathy on the other line, like she had been running. 

Warren didn’t say anything. Now that he had her on the phone he didn’t know what to say. He looked to where Jefferson was tied up, unconscious on the floor, and Nathan, not too far from him, was breathing steadily, curled up on his side, and blinking slowly.

“Warren? Warren? Are you okay?” Max sounded worried now.

“Max.” Warren croaked out his voice hoarse with the realization of everything hitting him at once. The implications. What he’d done. What this all meant.  


“Warren breath. Talk to me. Where are you?”

“Max I’m… I’m staring at Nathan right now.”

“No.” She breathed. “Stay away from him Warren he’s bad news. Did he hurt you! Warren are you oka-“

“No. MAX. You don’t get it. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. It was Jefferson. It was Jefferson the whole time!”

Max laughed on the other end. “Warren, don’t scare me like that I thought you were serio-“

“I am serious! I just walked in on Jefferson drugging Nathan. HE HAD A GUN MAX. He was planning to pin the whole thing on Nathan.”

“Oh my god. You’re serious. Where… Where is Jefferson now… is Nathan-?”

“No he’s breathing. He’s fine. I think Jefferson was going to shoot him in the… head. He was going to make it look like a suicide.” Warren was breathing hard now. The adrenaline from before was wearing off and he felt exhausted. Everything hurt.

“Jefferson is here. He’s unconscious. I tied him up.”

“Warren! You BEAST!” She laughed elated. ”Where are you? Me and Chloe will be right there! I have you on speaker. Chloe is calling David right now!”

“Nathan’s room.”

“Gotcha. Good job Warren sit tight. We’re on our way!”

And THAT is how he found himself dragging Nathan across the fucking hall and into his room to get him away from that monster Jefferson. Nathan was starting to blink faster and move his head, and the last thing he wanted was for him to see is the person that tried to kill him.

“Hold on just a little longer Nathan. I’m gunna call an ambulance. You’re going to be okay.” Warren says as he hoists Nathan up as best as he could onto Warren’s bed. Nathan maybe isn’t as heavy as he should be and that maybe worries Warren because how long has this been going on? What did he do to get on Jefferson’s bad side? 

As he sets Nathan down and starts to pull away, Nathan’s hand has a firm hold of his shirt and won’t let go. Warren flicks his eyes up to look at Nathan’s face and what he sees surprises him. Nathan’s eyes are glassy. Seeing but unseeing. He’s blinking rapidly though, and looking at Warren. 

“DON’T. I’m fine… thanks to you. ” He whispers the last part. His words are still unnaturally slurred because of whatever Jefferson gave him. “Thank you.” Nathan says again but more desperate this time. 

That’s when it truly dawns on him that Nathan would be dead right now if not for him. Nathan meant it. What the hell is going on? Warren swallows hard and can only nod as Nathan shakes him with what little strength he has trying to show how desperately he means it.

It’s then he hears quick footsteps down the hall. It’s quiet, and then loud curses. 

“WARREN! WARREN, HE’S GONE. JEFFERSON'S GONE”

Max and Chloe rush into his room, panting. 

Warren’s blood runs cold, and he can physically feel Nathan stiffen next to him. 

“Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo all those archive warning are for this chapter specifically. So if you're sensitive to that stuff please don't read! Also sorry for making a dark game even more dark and twisted!

Warren scrunched his eyes shut tighter. His shoulders ached. His head was pounding with his heart beat, and his mouth was so dry it felt like he was swallowing sand.

The first thing he noticed was that someone was yelling. 

“-wasn’t part of the deal!”

He heard a promise to return, a dark chuckle, and then the shutting of a door. 

“I’m such a fucking screw up.” A frustrated growl from somewhere behind him, followed by a loud thump of something, assumingly being kicked, and then falling to the ground.

“Everyone was right about me, everyone was right to hate me.” The same voice only much more desperate.

Warren finally recognized the voice to be Nathan’s, but what was he doing here? Or rather where was he?

Warren tried to open his eyes. It was so bright it took some coaxing on his part. 

“It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” A sharp intake of breath that signaled Nathan was on the verge of tears, but was trying not to cry.

Warren finally lifted up his head to look around the room. Everything was still fuzzy but nothing around him was even slightly familiar. It looked like a cabin. 

“I’m so, so sorry. Sorry. I’m sorry.” Apologizes fell off of Nathan’s lips. Warren could tell he was crying now. 

Warren, trying to get some baring on himself, went to rub at his eyes hoping it would clear his vision some. Only to be met with immediate resistance. He tried again and realized his hands were tied behind his back. As panic rose to his throat in the form of a hot swarm from his stomach, he comprehended he could FEEL Nathan’s shoulders shaking. They were back to back. 

“N-Nathan?” Warren’s voice was groggy from disuse, but he still couldn’t keep the tone of fear out of the word. 

He was only met with rapid gasps as Warren assumed Nathan was trying to calm down. 

“Nathan, are you okay?” Warren was scared of the answer. 

A rattling, borderline hysterical, laugh bubbled out of Nathan.

“That’s the first fucking question you ask?” Nathan chokes out in disbelief as he tugs on the point where they are both tied together, hands behind their backs, at the wrist for emphasis. 

“W-what happened?”

“I happened.”

“What do you-?”

“This is all my fault I…” Nathan’s breathing picked up again.

Warren couldn’t remember much. He remembered Max telling him about the dark room. That Jefferson being behind it DID explain a lot. She said that there wasn’t any proof that it was Jefferson though, that it mostly pointed to Nathan since it was his families bunker. Nathan had gotten quiet and hadn’t said anything. Even having the Prescott last name, since he did have a record, David didn’t think they would believe him over a famous photographer and teacher that had no record of ever doing anything wrong. David had vehemently promised he would get what they needed to put him in jail if it was the last thing he did. 

Warren remembers a week after, walking out to his car. He was getting his keys out of his pocket when he felt something bite his neck, and then… nothing. Only darkness. Now he was here.

“Oh no.” Warren breathed out. Eyes widening. 

“Oh, yes.” Jefferson’s voice glid over his body making Warren shiver. He hadn't even heard him enter.

Warren was scared, but he was also pissed.

“Why did you bring me here? To take pictures of me like you took pictures of those innocent girls?” Warren hissed out.

“Oh no, no, no Mr. Graham. Do you really believe you are ‘innocent’ enough to be art? No. I would never consider photographing a boy for that purpose. Boys are too rough, too… ruined by society at a young age to ever have that ‘charm’ I’m looking for. No. What I have in mind for you is much more worthy of your… god given talents.”

“Leave him the fuck alone. You have me you don’t need him. Just let him go. Like we agreed on.” Nathan spit out, all traces of the tears before, gone. Replaced with raging anger. 

“But why would I want you when I’ve already HAD you, Nathan.” The way Jefferson spoke was like he was talking to an old friend, it made Warren want to be sick. 

“No, NO! You FUCKING said that if I came with you, you would leave Warren alone!” Nathan was struggling against the bindings. Every time he moved it tugged at Warren’s wrists from where they were tied together. 

“I lied.” Jefferson replied nonchalantly. 

“Besides.” Jefferson leaned down in front of Warren putting his hand on the inside of Warren’s thigh. “I needed to get back at this little shit for shooting me in the leg, and breaking my nose.” Anger creeped into his voice as he smiled tightly. Warren noticed that Jefferson’s nose was clearly bent at an unnatural angle, serves the fucker right. “Now he can make it up to me.”

As Jefferson slipped his fingers in the seam of Warren’s jeans, the realization of what was going to happen hit him hard. He immediately jerked back, almost slamming his head back into Nathan's. 

“Please… he’s only 16. I’ll do anything you want.” Nathan’s was begging now. Warren didn’t even know Nathan knew his last name… let alone his age. The shock was a welcome escape from the fear, if only for a second. 

“Good.” Fucking Jefferson with his fucking innocent fetish. 

Warren’s shoulders press hard against Nathan’s as Jefferson advanced. Unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand up his shirt. Everywhere Jefferson’s fingers touched Warren’s skin burned.

“S-stop!” Warren whimpered out. Jefferson just laughed and pressed his lips against Warren’s neck. Nathan grabbed Warren’s hand hard. Warren was sure it was meant to be comforting, and it did help, but it also made this situation even more real. 

Warren could feel his eyes grow hot as Jefferson’s beard scratched its way down to Warren’s collarbone. He wasn’t going to cry though. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Nathan’s hand even harder. Knowing Jefferson, he’d just get off to it. 

Jefferson grabbed the edge of Warren’s t-shirt and yanked it up. Warren kicked him hard in the chest with both of his feet. Even if they were tied together he still had movement and he wasn’t going to make this easy on Jefferson at the very least. 

Jefferson tumbled back and knocked over a lamp. It crashed down, the light bulb smashing on the wooden floor. Nathan laughed and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They were in this together. 

Jefferson cursed and kicked it in rage. He came over to Nathan, yanked him up by the shirt, and hit him in the face, hard judging by the sound it made. This just made Nathan laugh harder. 

“What are you laughing at?!” Jefferson shouted. “You slutted yourself out for me. Do you WANT your family to know that? Do you want them to know how you killed Rachel?”

Nathan sucked in a breath. “I didn’t… I don’t remember… I wouldn’t of-”

“You did, Nathan you did! You KILLED her! I watched you! Don’t you remember? And then you paid me with your body to keep quiet. You’re disgusting.” 

“Rachel.” Nathan breathed out in anguish.

“N-Nathan! He’s lying about Rachel! You didn’t! Max saw a picture in the dark room of you passed out with Rachel. You couldn’t have. Jefferson drugged you!” Warren finally had enough of Jefferson’s bullshit. He made Nathan think he killed Rachel, and then blackmailed him for it. Simple as that. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Didn’t Nathan tell you how he drugged Kate Marsh and brought her right to me? How his actions made her attempt suicide?” He was getting defensive now.

“You blackmailed him! He didn’t have a choice.” Warren was pissed. He took advantage of Nathan. He made him think it was his fault. He was going to believe a single word out of this monster.

“Oh I’m not through with you Mr. Graham. I want you to be awake for this. I want you to remember. But maybe a tiny sedative to keep you… pliant.” Jefferson smiled like a shark and promptly left the small room. 

“Warren.” Nathan’s voice was calm and it startled Warren.

“Nathan. It’s not your fault! He made you do those things, Nathan. It really isn’t your fault.” Warren hoped he was getting through. If they were going to die tonight he wanted Nathan to know that. 

Their hands were still laced together and Nathan brushed his thumb against Warren’s wrist gently. 

“It’s okay Warren. Just let me handle this… He’s already done this to me before, but there is still hope for you. Nobody will miss me anyway.” Nathan said this like it was truth. Like it was a fact.

“Nathan! That’s not true! I would.” Warren’s throat burned as he did cry now. This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair!

“I’m gunna try to buy time. If you happen to make it out and I don’t… Jefferson’s laptop should be all the proof you need. He carries it around with him ever where. The dark room has surveillance, its set up to go to his laptop.”

“D-don’t talk like that! We’re going to make it out of here. BOTH of us.” Warren didn’t think so, but he certainly wouldn’t leave Nathan to die. 

“It’s okay Warren.” Nathan’s words made Warren’s inside freeze. He didn’t know what Nathan had planned but he knew it wasn’t going to be good. 

Warren opened his mouth to say something when a loud bang of a door being kicked open rang out through the cabin. There was shouting and loud thumps of footsteps.

“He fucking got it.” Nathan breathed out with relief. 

“Wha-?”

“I text David as soon as I realized Jefferson played me. That he brought you into this when he told me he wouldn’t. I had time to delete it before Jefferson drugged me and tied me up. I was afraid he wasn’t going to be able to find us. I don’t know where this cabin is. I’ve never been to it before.” 

The door to the room flew open and for one heart wrenching second he thought it was going to be Jefferson.

“Oh my god. Are you guys okay?” David’s voice had never been a good thing to hear back on campus, but now it sent relief through Warren’s whole body. 

“We got him you’re okay now. It’s going to be okay.” David immediately set to cutting them free.

“His laptop. Nathan said his laptop is what you need to pin those pictures on Jefferson.” Warren said as he pulled is wrist free and rubbed the red ring that blossomed there. He quickly untied his feet and turned to Nathan who was doing the same. 

“David you have to know… it’s also going to have me on there…” Nathan said solemnly; eyes downcast.

Warren wanted to pass out from the implications. Everything Jefferson had done to Nathan in one place. He hoped Nathan wouldn’t have to watch it.

David just nodded and then turned around to call for an ambulance. 

Warren took this time to throw himself at Nathan.

“You saved us. You saved me. If it wasn’t for you we’d be…” Warren tightened his grip around Nathan’s torso and pressed his face into his shoulder. “Whatever happens I want you to know I care about you. So don’t… leave me, okay?” Warren wasn’t sure if Nathan would ever try to kill himself… but after the way he was talking Warren needed him to know that. 

Nathan just swallowed hard, and put his arms around Warren. 

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Loud, blaring music blasted in the room. The base thumping with Warren’s heartbeat.

It had been 4 months since the ‘incident’ with Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson. He hadn’t seen either since. 

He hardly even remembers anything from that night except the crippling fear, the certainty of death, and the warmth of Nathan’s body heat.

He had heard Jefferson was proven guilty and Nathan proven innocent, but other than that he tried to distance himself from the case and the ordeal all together. Of course he was questioned, and he told all he could to the police, but the laptop was such damning evidence they hardly needed anything else. It was pretty big news around campus though. People were still talking about it. Still asking him about it. It brought back unpleasant flashes of the past. 

He probably should address it head on so he could move on, and he would, but tonight he was going to get drunk and forget. 

Or at least he was trying to when a very tall, very buff, very drunk guy slung his arm over Warren.

“Hey, baby.” The guy slurred.

“Get off me.” Warren was not going to be having any of this tonight. This was the first time he had spent a night out in a long while and he wasn’t going to let this douche ruin it for him.

Warren shrugged the guys arm off and started to walk towards the drink table. He got about half way before he felt someone grab his wrist and yank him towards them. 

“Baby, baby, you mad at me?” The guy tried to kiss him, absolutely reeking of beer.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I am definitely not your ‘baby’.” Warren tried to pry the guys hand off his wrist, but he wouldn’t let go. Fear sunk itself into Warren’s stomach as panic rose in his throat.

“Ohhhh, Why are you being so cold to me? I could warm you up.” He yanked Warren to him, the hand not around Warren’s wrist skimming down his back. The guy leaned in close to Warren’s ear. His hot breath making Warren nauseous as bits and pieces of that night came back to him. 

“You’re really cute.”

Warren immediately stomped on the guy’s converse clad foot and shoved him away as hard as he could. This surprised the guy as he let go and tumbled back into a table with food on it, sending tortilla chips flying as he took the whole thing down with him.

He popped up seemingly not as drunk as he was before.

“Good thing I like em feisty. You’re gunna pay for that you little shit.”

Warren quickly backed away bumping into someone.

“Watch where the fuck you’re go-“

Warren didn’t hear the rest of it as Drunk Guy had finished wiping the salsa off his face and had grabbed Warren by the front of the t-shirt. He pulled his mouth roughly against Warren’s neck which made Warren freeze up immediately. The scratching of Drunk Guy’s stubble against his skin made Warren want to be sick. A horrified noise leaped out of Warren’s lungs as terror washed over him. 

“Get the fuck off him.” A voice growled from behind him, and suddenly Nathan Prescott was pulling the guy off of him and punching him in the face. Repeatedly. 

“Nathan. Nathan! That’s enough! He’s down.” Warren said as he pulled Nathan off the guy. 

The guy just laughed and spit blood on the floor. “Sorry, didn’t realize the slut was taken.”

Warren kicked the guy hard in the stomach before stomping off. He had enough of that guy. He had enough of the music. He had enough of this night. What a shit day this had been. He slammed through the door and walked into the brisk February air.

He had every intent to go back to his dorm room and just forget this night ever happened when he felt someone tug on his shirt. He reeled around to punch whoever it was in the fucking nose when he came face to face with Nathan. 

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Oh yeah, Warren had kind of forgotten Nathan just saved his ass in there.

“Oh yeah I’m fine. Thanks for saving me from that asshole… why are you all wet?” The entire front of Nathan’s shirt was soaked.

“Very convenient you forget about running into me and knocking my drink out of my hand.” Nathan smirked. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I just- Oh god I hope it doesn’t stain.” Warren’s face grew hot.

Nathan snorted, “It won’t. It’s just water."

“YOU just drinking WATER? Bullshit.” 

“I can’t do anything that makes me feel… not myself… not after everything that’s happened.”

Dammit, of course Warren had to put his foot in his mouth. Of course getting drugged against your will would have some mental scars. Warren had a really weird thing about his neck now, he got uncomfortable even if his shirt collar was too tight. Jefferson had really fucked them both up. 

“I… understand. Hey, really thanks for saving me back there. I really owe you one.” Warren tried to smile, but he was sure he wasn’t pulling it off. Too many things on his mind. He wasn’t even sure if he was talking about Drunk Guy or Jefferson anymore.

“Pfft, that fucker had it coming to him. We’ll call it even.”

“Where… did you go?” Warren asked, immediately feeling shy.

Nathan looked taken aback by this. Like he was genuinely shocked that someone actually noticed his absence. Then he smirked.

“Did you miss me, Gayram?”

“Oh my god shut up.” But, Warren was smiling too.

“I needed to get out of this shit hole for a while. To get away from all this bullshit. It helped.”

Warren nodded, satisfied with the answer. Suddenly the wind was much more violent than before and he realized how cold he was. His teeth chattered as he rubbed his hands against his arms trying to get the power of science to warm him. 

Nathan just rolled his eyes and began to slip off his signature red letterman jacket. He haphazardly pushed it at Warren. 

“Take it, dork.”

Warren just stared at him, shocked.

“Well? Are you gunna make me put it on you too?”

Warren quickly shook his head and put it on. It was still warm from being on Nathan and he suddenly felt really guilty. 

“You’re all wet! You must be a lot colder than I am.”

“Ha. Whatthefuckever. A little cold weather isn’t gunna hurt me. Besides I better get back in and make sure Victoria doesn’t puke on her shoes. She’d be so pissed.”

Nathan turned around to go back inside. 

“Thanks again!” Warren shouted before Nathan could get too far.

Nathan lazily waved, with his back still facing Warren, as he walked back into building. 

Warren smiled to himself in the cold night as he pulled the jacket a little tighter around himself. 

Maybe today wasn’t so shitty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Warren. I just don't ever let him have a break do I?


	5. Chapter 5

Warren paced in front of Nathan’s door, much like the first time he’d ever knocked on Nathan Prescott’s door. This time though, Nathan’s jacket was tucked in Warren’s arm. 

He had washed and ironed it, because it was the decent thing to do, but now he kind of felt a little embarrassed about it. Especially since he really hadn’t wanted to wash it or give it back at all. It smelled like Nathan and… that was literally so fucking creepy of him. He really needed to work on that. He shook his head and knocked. He heard movement, and something crash, and then Nathan was opening the door. 

Nathan looked disheveled. Like he had been sleeping. His hair was messed up and he still had pillow marks on his face. Warren almost laughed. Almost. Him and Nathan had been friendlier but he didn’t doubt he’d get punched in the face for laughing at him when he was the one that woke him up in the first place. 

“Hey Nathan, I just wanted to say thank you for last night and to give your jacket back.” Warren quickly thrust the jacket at Nathan and went to leave, but Nathan just looked at him then the jacket with wide eyes and then he snorted. He brought the jacket up to his nose and sniffed. Warren could feel his face heat up. Did he do bad? His mom always taught him to never give back dirty anything if you can help it. Was there a bro code that you weren’t supposed to if your too bros? No that’s stupid. Even bros need to respect other bros. God he’s said bro way too many times in his head. Oh god Nathan was staring at him. Did he say something?

“Uh, what?”

Nathan rolled his eyes but there was a small smirk on his face. “I asked you if you washed it. It smells like clean laundry.”

Warren died a little inside. “I-Is that okay? It’s just usually when you borrow something, you’re supposed to clean it and give it back… right?”

Nathan gave him an incredulous look “Pffftt you’re such a mom. Yeah, dude, it’s fine. I’ve been meaning to wash it for some time now. Hey… what are you doing right now?”

Warren blinked at him. “What? Nothing I’m… free.” Is that what Nathan wanted? To hang out with him? Oh god, he so wasn’t cool enough for this. 

“Um yeah I have a projector… we could… watch a movie or something? Maybe order some pizza?” Nathan sounded so unsure of himself. His eyes were promptly down inspecting the carpet. 

“Yes!” Oh shit, he messed it up. He said it so fast. Like way too eager Warren. Chill out. It was just that he had no guy friends. None. And even as far as friends go, he only had a hand full of friends even counting girls. And Nathan was… interesting. Warren never knew what to expect with him. 

Nathan leaned back against the door frame and pushed the door open. “Well then come on in, dork.” 

Warren ducked under Nathan’s arm and walked into his room. “Really twisting my arm here. Movies AND pizza? Perish the thought!” 

Warren flopped on the bed and, in a moment he isn’t proud of, wallowed. He wallowed in Nathan Prescott’s bed and it. Was. Glorious. “Oh my god dude. Have you felt this bed? Have you slept in this bed? It’s so comfortable.”

“Are you asking me if I’ve slept in my own bed?” When Nathan looked over, Warren had kicked off his shoes and was swaddled neck down in his comforter. “Honestly?”

“No, I mean yes but it’s rhetorical. What kind of pizza are we getting?” Warren asked as he snuggled deeper into the bed. He probably shouldn’t but he’s been through a lot of shit lately and Nathan didn’t seem like he was going to murder him so he was going to take advantage of that, if only a little. 

“What do you want?” Nathan asked while playing with some cords Warren assumed was for the projector. 

“Dude, I’m not picky, I’ll eat any topping if it’s on a pizza.”

“Pepperoni, cool then?”

“Yup.” Oh god. He knew what Nathan Prescott’s favorite pizza was. This was almost friend territory. 

After pizza and about half way through the second movie later Warren Graham found himself dozing off. He blames it on the bed and the darkness of the room and the pizza, but he fell asleep. When he woke up though Nathan was curled against him. Nathan’s arm splayed across warren’s chest and his head on Warren’s shoulder. The room was completely dark so the movie had turned off some time ago. Warren didn’t move or even breathe for a time. He was so scared he’d wake up Nathan. Like when a dog chooses to curl up on you and you don’t move because its comfort is of the utmost importance because you are the chosen one it picked to sleep on. 

Okay, he shouldn’t compare Nathan to a dog but he really did feel like he was chosen. How many people can say they saw Nathan’s sleepy face? Which is way softer and carefree then he thought it’d look. Dammit. Pepperoni pizza? A cool taste in movies? AND a cuddler in bed? How did he ever dislike Nathan?

Just then Nathan stirred. He rubbed his face on Warren’s shirt and then seemed to think better of it. He pulled his face up slowly and looked around looking so confused. He suddenly looked down like he realized what he done and then looked up to see if Warren was awake… which he was so they had very awkward eye contact. 

Nathan quickly pulled away and threw off the covers, “What are you looking at?” Oh yes there he was. This Nathan was almost a little easier to deal with then a Nathan who has a secret soft side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” Nathan finished as he looked back at Warren. 

‘No, Nathan you were supposed to yell at me. Make this feeling in my stomach when I look at you go away.’ Warren shook his head “You’re fine Nathan, after all I fell asleep too.” Warren laughed and got up and stretched. His arms cracked pleasantly and he turned around to look at Nathan who had turned on the lights and was looking at the floor again. In the light Warren could see the way his face was red. God his stomach was tingling again. 

“Um well thanks for having me over Nathan! Hope we can do it again sometime?” Warren said as he headed for the door trying to act nonchalant even though it had taken quite a bit of effort to ask. 

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, of course if you want to.” Warren smiled and hesitated by the door waiting for Nathan’s answer.

“Yeah, I want too.” Nathan gave him a shy smile of his own and Warren felt like his world was ending in the best way. 

“Good Night, Nathan.” Warren smiled brighter and nodded then opened the door. 

He took a step into the hallway when he heard “Night Warren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy fluff fluff because I've been awful to them and they deserve it. Also I feel like once you break through Nathan's hard exterior and get into the center he's like mega nice. Like head cannon that he's nice to Victoria because shes a close friend. It's people he doesn't care about he's an asshole to.


End file.
